My Life as a Teenage Tuffle
by DemonKingAura
Summary: Unexpected consequences happen after the end of the Baby Saga. Seventeen years later, a new breed of human is introduced. Having been born with Baby's parasite, many children now suffer from its effects. (All reviews welcome!)
1. Enter the Super Bolete!

The threat was gone, Baby was burnt to a crisp into the sun. Everything was peaceful again, right? It had been almost seventeen years since Goku destroyed the last Tuffle threat. Or so he thought it was the last. When Baby planted the eggs in all of the people of earth, part of the egg was absorbed by a child still in his mother's womb. The Sacred Water was not ingested, so only healed the mother of the Tuffle's parasite. And thus, a Tuffle child was born. Completely unaware of his heritage, he lead a normal life, unknowing of the power sleeping within himself.

Bolete sighed as he walked down the sidewalk towards his house. Living in a big city had its advantages, but the main drawback was he had to walk almost everywhere because of the thick traffic. He hated walking so much. Why was his apartment so far away from the school anyway?

Suddenly a loud siren blared out next to him, drawing him from his muse. Turning quickly, he noticed a police car racing towards the town bank.

"What's going on over there?" he thought aloud.

Without really thinking about it, he turned around. Maybe he could catch a glimpse of what the fuss was about. Looking at the scene, he must've missed most of what was happening, because a girl was now standing on top of the police line, shouting at the robbers.

"How dare you interrupt my date, again!" she yelled, obviously enraged.

Who the heck was she supposed to be? And why did she think it was a good idea to challenge armed men without the slightest form of protection? Not to mention, they had a hostage with them. He dared himself forward, hoping to get a better look at the situation as it was unfolding. Whoever this woman had been on a date with was long gone by this point. There was no one around but the police and her. Not even a group a spectators risked gathering around, it seemed. The robbers looked unimpressed by her display and now pointed their guns to her. _What is she thinking?_

"I can't go on a single date in this town without something happening! Now you guys are going to get it!" She rushed forward and was stopped short by the appearance of two young teenagers. They seemed determined to stop her from finishing her actions. But if they were truly protecting her, why in the world would they put themselves in danger as well? Wouldn't it be better to simply let the police handle it?

"You two get out of my way! I'm trying to teach these guys a lesson about messing with me!"

"But, Pan, we wanna help too! We wanna use what you taught us!" the young girl eagerly jumped up and down.

The woman they called Pan rolled her eyes, but eventually smiled down at them. She gave them a short nod of approval before taking a few steps back. Bolete and Pan both watched from their separate locations as the younger fighters took out the robbers and saved the hostage before handing them over to the police. The three strange people-well, strange in his opinion-left the area and crossed the street over to the sidewalk that Bolete had come from. He could hear them talking, but desperately wanted to know what about. Who were these strange people, and where the heck did they learn all those moves?

"Hey! Wait!" Bolete heard himself calling out to them before he realized what he was doing.


	2. Pan's Worry

**Author's note: No Super 17 saga, no Shadow Dragon saga. Also Goku was wished back to normal during the seventeen year time skip.**

 **Chapter 2**

The three turned quickly over to the young Tuffle, confusion lacing their expressions.

"What do you want, kid?" Pan snapped at him, receiving glances from the younger two as she said it.

"Kid...? I'm not a kid, I'm seventeen years old!"

"You're a kid to me, kid." Pan scoffed, snubbing her nose into the air.

"Oh yeah, just how old are you, old lady?" He argued back. For just meeting, their conversation took a negative turn fast.

"O-Old lady! I'll have you know that only I'm twenty-six! And you should feel honored that I told you because a lady never reveals her age!" Pan was now more flustered than angry, a deep blush of embarrassment painting her cheeks. "Who are you, anyway?"

"My name is Bolete. I want to know how you guys did all that stuff! Who are you guys?" Pushing back his brief anger to let room for the adrenaline rush he was still experiencing, he smiled for the first time in their conversation.

"Bolete, huh? I'm Pan. These are my cousins, Fortren and Casstelle." Pan gestured to the young boy and girl, respectively. Then she waved a hand as she began walking off. Bolete let out a soft growl and scowled.

"Hey! You guys never answered me!" Bolete began, starting after the trio. The young teenagers stopped short and waited as Pan slowly turned around to face the boy once more.

"Look, kid-"

"Bolete."

"Fine, Bolete. Anyway, I don't think a kid like you should be concerned with that." Pan commented, trying in vain to brush him off.

"What's that supposed to mean? Your students are younger than I am!" Bolete protested her reluctance to share her information.

"She means you aren't like us." Fortren explained calmly. Casstelle smiled, nodding excitedly.

"Yeah, only a Saiyan can keep up with us."

 _Saiyan?_ What was that? And what about it made them so special? They looked like normal Humans, so they must've been... right? Without realizing it, he took a step back. Why did that name make him angry? He brushed it off and pursued the answer he wanted. He wanted to know where they had learned their martial arts. But before he had a chance to say anything, Pan spoke back up.

"Hey you idiot! Don't go around saying that to people!" Pan growled at her cousin. Casstelle frowned at Pan's scolding and looked back over to the curious boy.

"We should probably get going, it was nice meeting you!" She was ending the conversation in hopes of calming Pan's mood. That was the last thing she wanted was Pan and another angry training session. Pan's expression softened and she began her walk again. They needed to get away and regroup. Then, just maybe Pan could figure out how to deal with this new problem. Not only was he probably still unsatisfied, but there was a strange energy to this kid and it almost felt familiar. Too familiar. But she just couldn't remember where she had felt it before. _Where, where, where?_

Bolete decided that it would be best to give up his pursuit for today. The younger girl's dismissal of their conversation was confirmation of this. They'd be back in town right? Ever since they said Saiyan... he felt his need to question them grow stronger. It was such a subdued anger that raged inside of him. One he didn't even know he had. Perhaps if he just talked to them again he would get some answers. It wasn't even about the martial arts anymore, but maybe he could use that.

Pan was followed home by her two cousins and she landed just outside of her house on Mount Paozu. Her cousins lived in the city, but they weren't going home yet. Not until Pan told someone about what just happened. And having witnesses always helped. She burst through her front door, greeted by her parents and grandparents enjoying a snack. Videl frowned when she saw Pan's obvious bad mood.

"Pan, sweetie, what happened to your date?" She asked, concerned. Pan had almost forgotten about it.

"She got dumped." Casstelle injected. Pan sent her a glare before returning her eyes to her mother.

"I ran into a bit of trouble in town today. Some more guys tried to rob a bank, but that's not what I need to tell you." Pan made sure not to make her date the subject. That wasn't something that she felt was particularly important in comparison to the energy she had felt.

"Oh? What's this you wanted to talk about, Pan?" Gohan asked, now more interested in the conversation. Pan took a deep breath to gather her thoughts.

"I felt some kid's energy today and it was... strange. I only felt it after Casstelle said that we were Saiyans," She sent a glare to her youngest cousin, "But his power spiked a little and I thought I felt something. It was almost familiar. It wasn't very nice, but he didn't seem bad. But he was very interested in what we were doing."

"Interested in Saiyans?" Goku almost laughed, "That could be anyone. But that bad energy you felt could be trouble."

"You're right, Dad. But the question is, did he seem like he was a threat?" Gohan inquired. Pan thought about it a minute before shaking her head.

"No... but it still makes me nervous."

"He seemed like a nice enough guy. Though he was younger than Pan. The only thing he really did was argue with Pan for a little while." Fortren confessed. Chi-Chi stepped in this time.

"What would he argue with our Pan?"

"She called him and kid, so he called her an old lady..." Casstelle said quietly, almost afraid to say it in front of Pan. Pan snubbed her nose up and Gohan almost started laughing before catching himself.

"I don't want to talk about that! I just thought you guys should know what I sensed down there. Hmph... see if I help you guys again."

"Oh, come on Pan, I'm sorry. We all appreciate it, really. You, Casstelle and Fortren will have to keep an eye on it. It'll be good training for them." Gohan tried to smooth over the situation.

"Yeah, don't worry about us, we'll definitely keep an eye on him!" Fortren smiled.

"He won't get the chance to do anything bad." Casstelle added. Videl smiled at them before looking out the window. She noticed the sunset, and turned back to the young teens.

"You guys should probably get back home. Valese and Goten are probably worried about you. Leave the saving the day until tomorrow."

The siblings groaned but nodded before leaving back to their home in the city.


	3. Daddy Issues

**Chapter 3**

Bolete entered the front door to his apartment building, feeling dejected. Who were those guys anyway? And why were they so standoffish? He sighed and slumped his shoulders. His only hope is that they would eventually return to town and he would happen across them. Following them around would be a bad course of action. He placed his school bag down and looked around for his mother.

"Oh, there you are! I've been so worried about you!" His mother burst through the kitchen and placed a hand on her son's red puff of hair. "I heard sirens and the police said there was a robbery on the television and then you didn't show up..."

She was holding back tears and hid her face in his shoulder. He didn't mean to upset her so much. He never really thought about all this worrying his mother so much. Perhaps she was just lonely and this was the first time he was late from school really. Or at least late without telling her first. His father wasn't around to calm her down like he used to anymore.

"It's okay, Mom, I'm fine." He gave her a light pat on the back before pulling away and straightening up his yellow hoodie. Her tears seemed to have left a stain, but that didn't matter since they would dry fairly quickly anyway. She looked at him and forced herself to smile. She was unhappy, though besides the obvious he wasn't sure why. It seemed like it was something more than that.

"Why were you late?" His mother spoke up in a soft voice. He turned around and faced away from her, gathering his things up again to place them in his room.

"I was just got sidetracked talking with some friends from school. Then I couldn't find a phone to call and tell you about it." He smiled. If there was one thing he was good at, it was lying. And his mother was gullible.

"Oh, well next time please try to get a hold of me, Bolete. I worry a terrible lot." She crossed her arms as if she got a chill and moved back into the kitchen, leaving Bolete alone with his arms full of homework and his bag. He made a quick effort to put it in his room, before heading quickly back down towards the kitchen.

Bolete made his way to the kitchen to find his mother sitting on the table waiting for him to come in. He glanced around to see a small meal displayed on the table and three cups of water. Every night since his father left, she placed a setting on the table for him as well, and never had it made him so frustrated as tonight. With a soft grunt he pulled out his seat and slammed into it, taking his place at the table. The sudden noise caused her to look up and immediately frown.

"Please don't, Bolete. Don't be angry with me..." She placed her head in her hands and shook it.

"Why shouldn't I be? Every night you lay a plate and cup out for that _man_ and it disgusts me! He's not coming back and he doesn't need to. I can take care of you, Mom."

His mother did nothing, just stayed completely still. She had already had a rough day and afternoon. Especially after the scare she received from the news report. Why did he always have to start something when things were already bad?

"Ten years... It's been ten years since he left, Bolete. And every day I just... hope he comes back. I can't help it." She looked up at him briefly and then down at the plate before her.

Bolete let out a grunt and pushed himself away from the table. How could she be some stubborn about this. It's been ten years! She should've at least _tried_ to move past it. Or at least that's what he thought. He didn't understand how she could be so dedicated to that _scumbag_.

"I'm going out." He said shortly, getting up from his seat.

"Bolete... what about your dinner?" His mother didn't want him to go, but that was all she could think to ask.

"I'm not hungry." He scoffed as he began his way out of the apartment. His mother said something under her breath, but he knew what it was. _Please come back_. He would. He wasn't like his father.

It was darker than he thought it was going to be. The night lights in Satan City were dimmer than he imagined. Then again, he wasn't used to going out at night. Just when he thought to head back, he noticed something. Two figures walking towards the city's outskirts. _Were they...?_ He needed to know. He was going to find out.

He swiftly made his way over to where he saw them disappear around the corner of a building. Nothing. He glanced around a few different ways before silently cursing under his breath. Surely they were somewhere. It looked just like them. He decided to continue his pursuit regardless of the eerie feeling that was going down his spine. Something about the night air gave him a chill, he refused to believe anything else caused it.

Looking around again, he caught sight of two shadows. It must be them, but how did they move all the way over there so fast? He shrugged it off and continued on the path that best lead to where he spotted them. As he caught up to the figures, he made an effort to call out for them.

"He-" He was cut sort. Something had caught him first.


	4. Tuffle Luck

Bolete's captor didn't say a word as he dragged him further into the darkness of an alleyway. As he struggled against them, they tightened their grip on him. _Who?_ And more importantly, _why?_ Were they after him specifically? Surely not. He hadn't done anything to make anyone mad. And the only people he was even close to annoying were Pan and the others, and surely they wouldn't do something like _this_.

He needed some way to get attention. Some way to get the attention of the two figures he had seen walking. Even if it wasn't the siblings, certainly they could still at least call the police if they caught a glimpse of what was happening. There had to be something that he could do; there was no way he was helpless right now. He had thought his way through trials before, maybe not as dangerous, but if he thought enough, there would be a simple solution.

Whatever he decided, however, he needed to do it before they were out of range. Those two were his only hope. He took a deep breath, _something, something... That's it!_

Bolete used the captor's hold on his as leverage to lift his chin high enough to chomp down on their hand. With a sharp cry of pain, they released their grasp on him and he collapsed on the ground. Though, he quickly caught himself and crawled to a fairly safe distance.

 _Come on... come on..._ He had hoped that his captor's scream had gotten someone's attention, but if it did, they must not care. Though, for the first time, Bolete got a chance to actually look at the person behind this. He was tall, and he was a ghostly pale. He looked as if he were an old man, but what did an old man hope to accomplish by mugging some able-bodied teen? Surely he wasn't after money, or he would've just said that. No. He was taking him somewhere, but _where?_

Bolete shook his head of the thought and thought it best to at least make a run for it in case his pursuer decided to follow suit. Sure enough, he heard a quick sound of footsteps behind him, and they were catching up considerably fast. He was about to round a corner way when two figures jumped out in front of him, causing him to fall over in shock. He hit the ground with a long thump and looked up at them. The light was pale, but he could tell who they were. Fortren and Casstelle. They had to be under fifteen years old. They looked like little kids, after all. But there's one thing he did know, it's that if anyone could help him, it was them. His silent captor caught up and stood several feet from where Bolete had fallen, facing off against the siblings in front of him. Bolete looked up to them with frightened eyes, silently pleading for their help. Never in his life had he feared for it. Never had he faced anything more difficult than a pop quiz.

"Get away from him!" The mystery man shouted at them. Fortren and Casstelle took defensive stances as they stepped in front of Bolete.

"What did you want with him?" Fortern asked, a mixture of confusion and concern in his tone. The man stayed silent for a few moments before Casstelle echoed her brother's question louder.

"He is more important than you can understand, foolish children! Back away before I kill you!" The man finally spoke up, making wide gestures.

"Kill us? There's no way you can beat a Saiyan!" Casstelle declared proudly. Fortren glanced at his sister disapprovingly before turning his eyes back to the opponent. The man tensed. He wasn't scared, no. He was angry.

"Saiyan... You two are Saiyans? Defending..." He almost broke out in laughter before quickly covering it up with a growl of rage. The cruel irony.

"What are you babbling on about?!" Fortren demanded of the man.

"The Saiyans killed our people and now they are defending one!"

"Your...people?"

As the conversation progressed before him, Bolete grew even more confused than when he was first grabbed. Now there was a special reason? What reason was that? It didn't make any sense and all he wanted to do was shout it as loud as he could. He was the same as that guy? There's no way! He was a human, and that's all. And the Saiyans did not kill the humans or else they wouldn't be like this right now. All his friends and teachers are all human. They don't answer to the Saiyans, they are their own people. The Saiyans do not influence them.

But as he was pushing all this through his mind, part of him could see the truth in the old man's words. _I hate Saiyans._ No, he didn't. He couldn't. _Saiyans destroyed everything. All of them must be eliminated._ No!

"You won't allow me to take him, that's fine! I will come back and collect him so we as a people can be reunited! I will not allow a Saiyan to win! Not as long as I am able. I have gathered others and I _will_ return. You can count on that!" He proclaimed before turning and running away from them. The siblings did not pursue, but instead turned to Bolete. His inner monologue had caused him to miss some of what he was saying, but he was sure he could get that information later. Sweat had formed on his forehead from his inner struggle and he wiped it off before finally standing to face the younger two.

"What's a Tuffle...?" Casstelle asked, more to herself than the boys.

"Tuffle? Is that what he said I was?"'

"Yeah, were you not listening? He said that both of you were Tuffles and that he would 'recruit you to join your people in eradicating the Saiyans!'" She said, mocking the old man's voice as she said it. Fortren frowned at his sister for making a joke after what they had heard.

"The point is, we don't know what a Tuffle is, or who this old man is. But what we do know is that he's after you now, and I'm not sure that you can take care of yourself," Fortren stated bluntly, placing a hand on his chin.

"Looks like until we find out more about you, we'll have to protect you," Casstelle declared boldly, making a fist and hitting her chest.

"Right, we'll have to take you to Grandpa first thing in the morning. I think it's safer if we walk you home tonight. I think he's done, but better safe than sorry!" Fortren suggested.

"Welcome to the Son Family Protection Squad! You're our first new member!"


	5. Insomnia

"The... what? No... no, no, no. Some old creep just tried to kidnap me and do who knows what and you guys are just going to make this sound like some sort of game?" Bolete couldn't believe that the people he had been tracking down had turned out to be like this. In any other situation it would've been fine, but he was just a normal guy and strange things started happening. He needed assurance! Not...two children making a game about protecting him.

"It's not a game!" Casstelle insisted. "We are going to help you, and whatever other people he's taken. I don't know what he's planning, but he's definitely not human."

"Not to mention if he wants to eliminate the Saiyans, Grandpa and everyone will want to hear about this," Fortren added, placing a finger on his chin in thought.

Other people? That's right... he did mention others that he had already captured. People like him was his only guess. Or better yet, people that the old man _thought_ he was. There was no way he was a Tuffle or whatever; it didn't make any sense. To his knowledge both his parents were human, so it was completely impossible for him to be anything else! He shook his head-he needed to get home and wake up from this terrible nightmare.

"Whatever, I need to go home," Bolete interjected, beginning his walk back on his own. The siblings caught up to him quickly, however, glowering in his direction.

"We told you it'd be safer if we took you home," Casstelle scoffed, crossing her arms. Bolete couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Then I suggest you start walking faster." He leered at her before facing forward once more.

The siblings exchanged glances before walking faster to keep up. He was strangely more hostile towards them than they would've imagined. But what was he angry about, exactly? So much had happened just then, it was hard to pinpoint his exact trigger. Or perhaps it was all of it... Regardless, tomorrow morning would tell them everything they needed to know. They were sure of it.

Bolete found himself quite the insomniac that night, unable to rest after what he had just witnessed. _Tuffles, Saiyans... Hatred._ Could there be a solution if he really was a Tuffle somehow? Was there a way to simply be normal? Maybe he really was just sleeping and it was all some trick of the mind trying to explain the abhorrence he had felt earlier. It felt so real. He felt the truth in some of what the man was saying. Some part of his deep inside understood the crazed man's ramblings, though, he did not want to. He would have to fight it. Fight this rage inside against the people trying to help him, his seemingly unexplained disgust of the Saiyans.

He was greeted in the morning by the two siblings, nudging his tired body. Surely it wasn't morning already, he had just gotten to sleep moments before. Who let them in anyway? He bit his tongue as he fought back an urge to snap at their arrival.

"Hey, Bolete, it's time to go!" Fortren said, removing his hand from the older boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, we hope you don't mind, we told your mom that we were your friends and she let us right in." Casstelle explained. _Of course she did_. That was more dangerous than anything. But he was sure his mother never thought that someone would be actively after her child to kidnap him.

"What time is it...?" He yawned. Surely it had to be relatively early still.

"About nine I think. We wanted to get here earlier but we were trying to make sure the coast was clear of the weirdo from last night." Casstelle informed him. _So it wasn't a dream... figures._ Bolete begrudgingly uncovered himself and got out of bed. He was about to tell them both to get out so that he could change when he realized he had never changed from yesterday. He placed a hand on his head and sighed. He was getting a headache from all of this suddenly happening at once. Though he figured meeting the sibling's grandpa would either clear all this up or make it worse. And with his luck, he figures he should probably prepare for the worst.

"Right... so I guess we should get going to wherever it is we're heading to." Bolete said, finally standing and stretching a little bit.

"Right!" They replied in unison. Bolete waved a quick goodbye to his mother before heading out towards Mount Paozu. Though with the addition of Bolete, it took added time.

"We could always just fly there." Fortren suggested. Bolete shook his head quickly. Though he had no idea that they could fly, there was no telling what else they could do after what happened when they first met.

"No way." Bolete said shortly.

"Why? It's so much faster. At this rate it'll take all day." Casstelle stated.

"I... don't like heights." Bolete explained quickly. As embarrassing as it was for him to say, they both had seemed determined to take to the skies. The siblings exchanged glances before sighing deeply. Seemed there was no way around it.

A few hours had passed and they finally made it to the top where their grandpa's house was. Bolete took a moment to catch his breath and rest before they all finally headed inside.

"There you are. You've been gone for hours now." Chi-Chi frowned as she turned from washing some dishes at the sink. The siblings exchanged glances once more.

"Aw, Chi-Chi give them a break. I'm sure they had a lot going on." Goku tried to smooth out his wife's temper. Chi-Chi sighed and went back to washing the dishes.

"Ah, is this the one you guys have been telling us about?" Videl asked, looking up from her book at the dining table, "He looks like he's been through a rough morning."

Besides being sleep deprived, he chose to walk up a mountain from his apartment. He was exhausted mentally and physically. Just as he was about to introduce himself, Pan walked in the room and her eyes locked onto him.

"Oh, it's that kid Bolete. Finally made it, huh?" Pan crossed her arms as she spoke. Bolete made an attempt to glare at her, but his expression probably didn't change. Or at least he couldn't tell if it did. His whole body ached.

"So, what did you guys want to tell me about?" Goku asked, trying to get to business, "You said it was important."

"Oh yeah," Casstelle stepped forward, giving Bolete and her brother both a short glance before turning back to Goku, "What's a Tuffle?"


	6. Problems with Pans

"A Tuffle?! Where did you two hear about that?" Pan demanded of the siblings, drawing their attention from Goku. Pan narrowed her eyes at Bolete, glaring at his intrusion into their house.

"Well that's a long story..." Fortren laughed nervously at her question. Was it a bad thing then? Surely they figured that much, but they were hoping it was a mere misunderstanding. After all, everything always worked out, right? They had never experienced any true hardships, there was never any actual bad guys after their lives. They were part Saiyan, but they never thought of the possibility of them not being alone with the humans on this planet. Surely nothing could rival the power of Vegeta and Goku.

Of course, based on everyone's expressions, they knew they must not have a positive thing. Bolete glanced around at everyone's paling faces and felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. The people who he had seen do amazing things, and the people who were supposedly even greater than that, now wore expressions of worry on their faces. Surely it was a mistake. The crazy old man was wrong, he just had to be. He just happened to know of the existence of something that these Saiyans seemed to fear instead of just making something up. He must've been trying to scare the siblings, that was the only explanation.

"Is that what you are? I knew I felt something fishy about your Ki signature." Pan accused after realizing what was going on.

"Fortren, Casstelle, the Tuffle's were all killed a very long time ago." Gohan said after glancing over at his wife next to him.

"That's not what the old guy said." Casstelle insisted.

"Dad, you don't think they're talking about that Dr. Myuu guy that you three killed, do you?" Gohan leaned over the table to ask his father. Goku's expression hardened and he thought hard for a moment.

"I don't think we can rule that out. Though I'm not sure how he would've been brought back." Goku said after his brief silence.

"I suppose what I'm the most confused about is how this boy is a Tuffle. Or perhaps why Videl thinks he is." Videl thought to address it since her daughter's comment seemed to go ignored.

"That's also a very long story." Casstelle said quickly. Bolete was beginning to feel very uncomfortable in this place that he believed may hold answers. Though he didn't really learn anything new, being surrounded by so many Saiyans was starting to make something within him churn. He needed to get out, but he also needed to know more. From what the old man had said, he knew the reason he hated their very presence, but what he didn't understand was how _he_ was part of some extinct alien race. It didn't make any sense no matter how many times he went over it in his head.

"We'll need you to tell it. If this is all true, we need to know the whole story." Gohan insisted. Fortren and Casstelle exchanged glances before taking deep breaths. They were more worried about Bolete now that the story the old man had told was more or less confirmed. But surely Goku or anyone else would try to do anything to him. Someone was after him, so they were hoping they would be willingly to help. Surely they _would_ help.

"Alright, well it all started when Cassy and I were walking home that night." Fortren began, eventually switching between Casstelle and himself to finish the story. Goku's brow furrowed at the end of their account. That wasn't Dr. Myuu, he wasn't a Tuffle himself. He was only helping one. Not to mention the one they had described had taken other Tuffle born children from Earth. But how did they get to Earth? Not to mention, how did he find them all?

"If there really is someone after you, I think we should help. I mean, this mysterious man seems like a threat even if he is simply crazy and kidnapping children." Videl said after the long pause that came once they finished their story.

"I agree. We should find him as soon as possible and save those kids." Gohan nodded in agreement with his wife. Pan had been sitting in silence practically the entire time, angry that they were ignoring the threat in front of them. She remembered Baby, even when it seemed her grandfather conveniently forgot.

"What if the real threat is right in front of us? Can we really trust him? He hasn't exactly been the kindest towards us." Pan scoffed.

"Pan, just because you don't like hi-" Casstelle began, but was quickly shut down by Pan.

"It's not like that, I just sense this dark energy from him. Don't _any_ of you feel it too?" Pan could hardly believe that they would all trust so openly after past events. Many people had come to them before on their journeys seeking aid when they only ended up turning on them in the end. Trust didn't come easier for her over the years.

"If he really is a Tuffle, of course we'll sense some energy that we aren't used to. But I wouldn't call it dark." Gohan tried to ease the situation over.

"The energy we felt from the old guy was much more sinister than Bolete's. Not to mention, this isn't just about him anymore." Fortren explained.

"He's right, we aren't trusting anyone, but we do have something we need to do with this new information. Once we save the other children, we'll deal with the idea of them being Tuffles later. There's no way of even knowing how they were born Tuffle in the first place, so it's hardly right to blame them for being _them_." Videl gave her daughter a concerned look as she explained.

"Alright, so it's settled! Let's go find them and maybe there will be someone strong to fight!" Goku declared with a smile. Chi-Chi scoffed at him and hit him with her frying pan that she was drying off. Goku rubbed the back of his head tenderly and winced.

"Aw, come on, what was that for?"


	7. Pan's New Day Job

Bolete watched as they handled the news somewhat better than he expected. They were Saiyans after all, so shouldn't they hate him as well? Or perhaps it wasn't in their blood. Maybe they had never encountered a Tuffle before. Or at least a Tuffle that wanted to kill them. That was the only explanation, right? Or maybe they just didn't categorize all the Tuffle's into one group of hate like that old man did... or like he himself seemed to do. Though at times, he felt like he didn't have a choice. They hadn't done anything to him, if anything they've helped him. But he still had this overwhelming feeling of hate boiling deep inside him.

He found himself almost scared to ask of the times before. They had seemed to have heard of Tuffles at the very least, so that left his first theory null and void. The more he thought about it, the more his head hurt.

"...so until then, I think it would be a good idea for you to stick with him for a while until we find the one behind this." Gohan said, looking at his daughter. Bolete furrowed his brow in confusion and then realized what had happened. He had been going on so many tangents in his mind lately that he has been missing out of most of the conversations around him, only to catch the tale end. He let out a deep sigh and convinced himself to stop doing that.

"Me? What about Casstelle and Fortren?" Pan seemed more offended than anything.

"They'll help too, but since you're stronger than them and have more experience, I think it'd be best for you to be in charge." Gohan cancelled out her protest. Pan really had no reason to protest, but she did not agree with her father's decision. She glanced over at her other family member's for assistance, only for them to seemingly have nothing to say. With a growl she crossed her arms.

"So what did you want me to do? Follow him around or something?"

"It'd probably be best if you stayed at Goten's place in the city. It's a lot closer." Chi-Chi suggested.

"So what? You're kicking me out now?"

"No, but this will be good for you. You stay here all of the time and rarely go out anymore. Maybe you can make some friends while you're out there." Videl added. Bolete glanced over at each person as they talked and noticed Pan's growing agitation.

"Thank you guys, but Pan doesn't-" Bolete began only to be shut off by Pan.

"I don't need your help, kid. I'm going; if only to try and figure out what's going on with all this Tuffle talk." Pan growled as she walked past him and out the door. Videl placed a single hand on her forehead to support her as she looked down at the table. Bolete couldn't help but feel that this wasn't going to solve any problems.

"Hey-"

"Bolete, was it? Don't worry about Pan. She's been like this for the past few months, she'll just need to work past it." Gohan said calmingly.

"That's what we're hoping this will do for her. I have a feeling she's been restless with all that's been happening. Maybe getting out and actually doing something will help her move past her block." Videl smiled.

"Right! And I think I'm going to go check out what's been going on too! Maybe King Kai will know something!" Goku exclaimed, jumping from his seat.

"Oh no you don't! You're going to stay right here. Pan can handle it just fine!" Chi-Chi scolded him as she crossed her arms over her chest. Goku gave a nervous laugh as he inched closer to the door.

"Goku..." Chi-Chi gave him a warning as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Meanwhile Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and transmitted away.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi called after him, "I swear he never listens to a word I say."

Gohan placed a hand on his mother's shoulder as he debated his own actions.

"I think I'll go have a talk with Dende and see if he has some information about a way we can solve this." Gohan said patting his mother's shoulder once before walking out the door and flying towards the Lookout.

"Not you too, Gohan... why must my family be such delinquents?" She sighed and Videl came up beside her to comfort her.

Meanwhile, Bolete and the siblings walked outside past the two women and looked at the searing sunlight. He could definitely feel the heat bouncing off of his dark skin and hoped that they would soon find some sort of shelter from the heat.

"It sure got hot while we were talking about what to do..." Casstelle said, panting in the sudden heat wave.

"Yeah... I wonder where Pan ran off to..." Fortren looked around searching for his Aunt among the tree line. With a soft sigh, the siblings looked at Bolete with apologetic smiles.

"We're really sorry about back there, but they didn't react as badly as we thought." Casstelle told him, glancing around every so often for signs of Pan.

"Yeah, we thought with the whole spiel that old man gave, Grandpa would react... a little more."

"So you brought me to him so he could get _mad_ at me?" Bolete couldn't believe they would actually do that but that's sure what it sounded like to him.

"No, no, no, no! That... that isn't what I meant! I was hoping that he may have known something more about you. Maybe explain something about why all this was happening." Fortren tried to appease the situation.

"Idiots." They all turned to see Pan standing a few feet away from them. Her eyes were closed and her arms were crossed in front of her chest. Not to mention her brows were creased. She was mad all right, but the real question was why. Was she angry that she had to help Bolete now? He would never understand her problem with him.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Bolete growled as he took a step forward.

"You! All three of you! You're idiots because you don't even try to know what the real problem is."

"And what's that?" Bolete scoffed.

"The whole reason we even _know_ about Tuffles is because about seventeen years ago an android named Baby came to Earth. He was the only Tuffle and he tried to turn the all the people of Earth into ones as well. Grandpa killed him, but the Sacred Water healed everyone else of the eggs Baby laid in them."

Baby? Who was he? The name somehow sounded familiar in the back of his mind, but it wasn't exactly calling out to him. In fact, it might only be there because Pan just said it. What was she trying to say? That she believed he was Baby or something?

"Does that mean Baby is back?" Casstelle asked.

"No... I think Baby would've tried to come and fight Grandpa or something by now. And Bolete doesn't have the same energy as the infected people did then. His seems more... pure. Then again it has been quite a while." Pan looked thoughtfully towards the sky and the siblings turned their gazes towards Bolete. How was this news supposed to help? It just made him more confused. Who was Baby? Why did Pan not say this before? Bolete stood in quiet confusion, only to be drawn out of his thoughts by Fortren.

"Then... how is he a Tuffle?"


	8. The Plan

"How is he a Tuffle? How am I supposed to know?!" Pan snapped back at the younger boy. She wasn't all answers, she just knew what had happened all those years ago. There was no way she was going to let it happen again either; not if she could help it.

"Well, if there' s more than just Bolete then it's not like his was a rare case, right? Something must've happened seventeen years ago..." Casstelle said thoughtfully.

"Besides Baby planting those eggs inside of everyone. But how would that have an effect on random kids?" Pan countered. It just didn't make any sense to her.

"Maybe it was because my mom was probably pregnant with me. There were probably other pregnant women as well, so maybe we absorbed something." Bolete suggested. This theory was met with strange looks from the other three present.

"Even if you did absorb some of the parasite in the egg, why didn't the Sacred Water that Dende and Mr. Popo used get rid of it?" Pan counteracted. The trio exchanged glances before turning to Pan again.

"I'm not saying it's right, but it's the best theory I could think of. And I don't know what this Sacred Water is, but how sure are you of its effectiveness anyway? Have _you_ ever seen it in practice?"

Pan scoffed at him. All he ever wanted to do was question her in some way, shape, or form. _He_ was the problem. _He_ was the cause of all this. Why was _she_ the one being questioned? Even Fortren and Casstelle were beginning to question her lately. She knew what she was talking about. She _lived_ through Baby's takeover.

"It doesn't matter! The Sacred Water should've taken care of that!"

Bolete didn't understand why Pan was so against his idea. After all, it was just a theory, but it was a theory that made sense. If the baby were to absorb the parasite into its blood stream, the Sacred Water probably wouldn't have removed it from the fetus. He didn't know it for sure, but nothing that the water had cured had been absorbed into the blood stream like this may have been for the children. But if that was the case, then all the children who were Tuffles, were less than nine months apart from each other. Chances were that anyone pregnant during that time had a Tuffle child without realizing it. Their parents would have had no influence on it at all. Or at least probably not.

"Right, whatever. So our first plan of action is to get the others back, right? How do you plan on getting that done?" Bolete asked Pan, more than a little annoyed with her. Pan seemed to think for a moment before sighing.

"Since we have no idea where they are, we need to figure out who that old man was and maybe see if we can follow him to where they're being kept. Then we can go about taking care of the other kids." Pan could hardly believe she was going to save a bunch of Tuffles, but it's not like they had done anything wrong so far. The point remained that she didn't trust them, though. Chances are that if they were anything like Bolete, she would hate them. Maybe she could simply rescue them, and then leave them to her grandpa or something to deal with.

"Okay, but how are we going to find him?" Casstelle questioned. Pan hadn't thought of that and made some grunting sounds before sighing.

"You guys said you felt a Ki signature right? We can just track that."

"R-Right... You remember it, right Fortren?" Casstelle asked nervously. Fortren placed a finger thoughtfully on his chin before nodding briefly.

"Yeah, I think so. It was pretty big I think. Should we look for it now, Pan? Or did you have something else in mind?" Fortren asked his cousin.

"We're waiting for nightfall. We'll draw less attention sneaking around like that. Plus that's when he seems to be the most active. I think we should draw him out with Bolete."

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Bolete demanded.

"No. We're here to protect you so you have to do what we say. If he wants you, the only logical way to do this is to let him find you. Then he can lead us straight to where he's keeping the others."

"That does make the most sense..." Fortren thought out loud.

"Not you too, Fortren..." Bolete found himself sighing. He didn't ask for this. He didn't ask for any of this. It was all too much and he didn't have a choice. They were the only defense he really had so he would have to take it.

"You don't think they'll go after my mother, do you?" Bolete needed to know this before he agreed to anything officially. Not that he had a choice.

"Not if we find him tonight and beat him! But when we do this, you'll have to listen to every word I say, got it? If I'm supposed to protect you, you have to be willingly to be protected."

"Right, I guess that settles it then..." Bolete acted as though he was walking to his last meal.

"So, I'll ask Bulma to make me a communication device so we can talk to you from our locations. But you can't respond while someone's watching. They'll probably figure it out pretty quickly. And maybe I can get Giru in on this too..."

* * *

They retrieved all of their equipment and quickly began turning their plan into motion. Fortren would sense out the area that the old man was in and Bolete would wait there. He would resist, but get taken nonetheless. Pan and the siblings would follow and they would rescue the others and take out the old man. Easy.

"Okay, kid, don't act like you're waiting for a bus. Act like you're walking somewhere or something!" Pan whispered harshly through his earpiece. He had no idea where they were stationed, but he glared somewhere in the distance and did as he was told. They went over their plan multiple times. This plan had to work. If it didn't, then Bolete would be taken and the old Tuffle one step closer to his goal. That couldn't happen.

* * *

"Pan, danger! Danger, Pan!" Giru said, whipping around her head. Pan narrowed her eyes and scanned the area. He must've been there.

"Keep it down, Giru! We have to be quiet!" She said in a low voice. Giru stopped moving and tilted downward.

"Giru is sorry, Pan."

"It's fine, just help me keep watch. Quietly. I think I see him."

* * *

Bolete wandered around silently, hoping that maybe he wouldn't show up tonight. He wanted to save the others, but not at the expense of himself. He heard something behind him, but didn't bother looking. Maybe if he closed his eyes the sound would go away. Wrong. Similar to the last time, but much faster, Bolete's mouth was covered by a large hand and swiftly dragged into the shadows of an alleyway.

"Don't worry, we're on our way."

Bolete could hear Pan's voice in his ear throughout his inevitable panic. They were going pretty quickly and it was so dark that Bolete had no idea where they were going. His only hope was that they didn't lose sight of him.


	9. Giru Gets an Upgrade

**A/N: Super late because I am just a giant potato in disguise.**

* * *

Pan and the siblings made their way toward the alleyway were they last saw Bolete. It was rather dark, but thankfully Giru provided some light for them to see by. They moved quickly to catch up, but the further in they went, the harder it was for Fortren to sense their Ki signatures.

"Where could they have gone?! This alley is a dead end!" Pan growled in frustration. Fortren tried to sense where the old man went, but couldn't get a clear reading on anything. He wasn't used to trying to search for them so he hadn't exactly mastered the technique. Unfortunately Pan had made herself too reliant on his memory of the old man's Ki that she didn't think to try to do that herself.

"Giru sensing Bolete! Straight ahead!"

"What are you talking about you crazy hunk of junk?" Pan knocked Giru on the top of its head. Giru let out a sharp cry and shook it off.

"Giru really does! Straight ahead!"

"And how the heck are you sensing anything but the Dragon Balls? Do you have a Tuffle track now or something?" Pan was getting annoyed by Giru's supposedly false readings. She crossed her arms with a huff.

"Giru! Bolete installed tracker on his earpiece! Giru!"

"He did what?! How the heck did he do that? When did- Oh nevermind, let's just go."

* * *

"Alright, here's your earpiece for later. Just make sure you don't lose it, okay? I had a hard enough time getting this from Trunks." Pan frowned. Bolete took the small device into his hand and wrapped his fingers around it.

"Giru! Giru!" Bolete had hardly noticed the small robot that had been hovering around Pan's head. Seemingly to her annoyance.

"Giru! Would you shut up for just one minute?" Pan growled at it. Giru spun around and made a few dejected noises before staying still to Pan's side, silently.

"What an interesting robot... Where did he come from?" Bolete asked, moving closer to get a good look at him.

"Huh? Oh, we got this pile of scrap metal from a world while we were searching for the Dragon Balls about eighteen years ago. He swallowed our radar." Pan finished off her sentence with increased annoyance.

"Giru..."

"But he did help us out quite a bit, so I decided he could stay with me. Trunks was working on him a bit so when I got the tracker, I picked him up too." Pan added, a bit more calmly.

"Do you mind if I take a look at him? I want to ask him a few things." Bolete said curiously. Pan couldn't help but get suspicious, but Giru didn't try and alert her of anything or try to hide, so she reluctantly agreed. After all, Trunks could probably fix anything that he broke. Probably. With it being decided that Bolete would keep Giru for a little while for his fascination purposes, Pan decided to move out and see if she could get some more things together for the big stakeout tonight.

"Hey, Giru, was it?"

"Giru!"

"Right... Does that Dragon Radar do anything else?"

"Giru! Don't think so. Giru never try."

Bolete looked at the earpiece in his hand and narrowed his eyes. This plan that Pan had was full of holes and relying on some mumbo jumbo about sensing peoples energies was ridiculous. Bolete wanted this plan to be foolproof. He was going to make sure it was. And with his gift with technology, he was going to ensure that Giru was his failsafe. The Dragon Radar. He didn't know what it was actually used for, though Pan did mention something about things called Dragon Balls, but he was going to do some modifications of his own. There was no way he was going to leave his life in the hands of some fourteen year old kids and their grumpy cousin.

* * *

Bolete was rushed through corridors and dark rooms until they finally came to rest in a dimly lit room full of machines and a lot of metal just lying around. Bolete took a quick check of his surroundings and then back to the old man.

"Just who the hell are you?" Bolete growled at him.

"I am a Tuffle, just as you are. Though, you are not of the Tuffle planet and born of Human parents."

"That doesn't answer my question! You already said _what_ you are when you tried to capture me the first time!"

"Ah, yes, slight oversight. I did not expect you to be in the company of Saiyans. I am Doctor Raichi, I have been working tirelessly to create a machine that can eradicate all the Saiyans from this retched universe. I have been hoping to get the Tuffles that my machine was able to locate to help me with my machine's glorious creation!"

Now that there was a little light and his face was fully uncovered, Bolete was able to see his light blue skin and white snowy hair. If he was a Tuffle, why was he not a strange color as well? He was a soft brown, but that wasn't strange at all. Not like blue was.

"You were born in a Human body, so that is why you look unlike I do." Dr. Raichi answered his unsaid question, "I noticed that you looked confused. And you probably wish to have answers. But first, let's meet your brothers and sisters."

With a quick turn, Raichi made his way out of that room and Bolete saw little choice but to follow. Even if this was the man he was trying to escape from, if he could get some answers...

They moved towards a large room with more machines, but one large central one, much taller than the others. He saw many people, no older than himself, writing things on clipboards and working on the giant machine in the center.

"The Tuffles are an elite race of technology fluent beings. We are gifted with vast knowledge on how things work and how we can alter them to work better. It was our race that created the scouter device that many people have used even today from what I hear." Raichi explained further, "I did not mean to frighten you, but I hardly thought you would willingly go towards anything like this without seeing it first in all its magnificent glory!"

Bolete was trying to take it all in, but it was all so farfetched. How could something like this be happening? It was all too unreal.

"You're only after Saiyans... not Humans?" Bolete dared to ask the man while he was admiring the other Tuffle children working. He turned, a small smile on his lips.

"I've been asked that question many times by the others. I shall not harm your Human parents. My revenge is only on the Saiyans. After they are dead, I shall leave this world and rebuild the Tuffles on an uninhabited world. My original goal was to take this one, but consider this thanks for all the help that you children are providing me."

Bolete paused. All they had to do was get rid of the Saiyans? He could fight the urge in the pit of his stomach to agree with the doctor, but for how long? He had an uncontrollable hatred for them and as much as he wanted to disagree, everything was willing him to help the doctor. The Saiyans deserved to die.


	10. Tension Rising

Pan and the siblings rushed through to follow the signal Giru was receiving from Bolete's earpiece. The path that Giru was leading them down went well past the dead-ended alleyway and Pan was beginning to get frustrated.

"We needed to find the entrance back there! We're in the middle of the city now!"

"Giru! This is where Bolete is! Giru!"

Pan held her temple gingerly as she groaned under her breath.

"Giru, I think Pan wanted you to find were they entered from to get away from us." Fortren interjected. Giru spun itself a few times before finally responding.

"Giru does not know where that is."

They all collectively sighed. Pan looked up at the sky and drew in a deep breath. The siblings looked to her for whatever she was going to say. She would certainly have something to say, but she simply closed her eyes and let the silence follow.

"If we could find what building they were in or if they went underground, we could follow Giru's signal more effectively." Casstelle spoke up.

"Yeah, we should go and try to find the alleyway again and see if we missed something." Fortren suggested. Pan let out a low growl and turned with fiery eyes towards them.

"We don't have time for all of that! We don't know what he's doing with those kids and we don't know if he's even still alive. They could be miles away if they took some sort of vehicle or even if the old man flew or something. " Pan snapped. Something was getting to her more than usual. The siblings couldn't quite understand what, but regardless, Pan was stressing about this too much. Bolete seemed too important for the old man to kill, they were sure he was alive.

"Look, Fortren is right, we should go back. We aren't getting anywhere following this signal the way we are. It would make sense if they were underground, but we can't get there from here." Casstelle reasoned. It wasn't as if they could just blast a hole through the street; not to mention they were trying to be stealthy.

"Fine, whatever." Pan waved them off, making her way to where they had come from, the siblings and Giru close behind.

Bolete had little choice but to help the old man while he waited for Pan and the others to come and rescue him. But did he truly want to be rescued? That was something he guessed would need to be answered when they got here. He was sure that the old man would order their destruction upon seeing them and thus would leave Bolete to make the choice then and there. Though if he _were_ to help with their demise, then he was certain that Goku and Gohan would get revenge of some sort. They seemed much stronger than Pan, Fortren, and Casstelle. That was something that needed to be taken in with his decision.

Would he fight his growing hatred, or would he succumb to it? It seemed much easier to succumb, I mean, that's what he wanted to do, isn't it? It's much easier to do something if you're willing. But... they were helping him. They were trying to save him. Even if he didn't like Pan very much, he still liked the siblings. And Giru was nice for a robot. Not that he was a Saiyan, but he was always around them.

"Hey, are you alright?" He was snapped from his thoughts by a girl around his age. Of course, they were all around his age.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking of a way to make the machine have an ability to scan for energy." She must've noticed that he was deep in thought about what he should do. For some reason this lie came as naturally as the others he'd done. It was simple to lie.

"Scan for energy?" The girl looked like she was deep in thought for a moment before frowning.

"Yeah, I know that Dr. Raichi has come up with a way to find Tuffle energy, but what about _all_ energy. That way the machine can find Saiyans more effectively." Bolete was hoping this would clear things up with her so that she might leave him alone to his thoughts once again, but to no avail.

"I had never thought of that. I heard that the doctor had used a drop of his own blood for that. Do you intend to do something similar for the Saiyans?"

"No, it's more complex than that. It will need more time than simply scanning based on DNA. It will expanse over the entire Earth and seek the strongest energies. I saw someone once with that ability and I wanted to apply it to the machine. It will be stronger if it knows it's opponents strength."

The girl seemed to think a little longer before sighing.

"I had never heard of something so ingenious. It sounds like it may take some time, do you want me to assist you?" The girl offered. Bolete blinked a few times before nodding slowly.

"I suppose so, though I'm not sure how much help you'll be since you've never witnessed the ability."

"I'm sure I can manage. You've said an awful lot about it so if I just follow your lead-"

"Bolete."

"Bolete. If I just follow your lead, I should be fine. I'm Perrie." She introduced herself. Bolete took a moment to look around at the group of teens once more, there were over a dozen, but he had no interest in meeting them all. His goal was to get them all out of here, but that was before. He had thought they were all taken against their will and being forced to do the old man's bidding, but they seemed _happy_ here.

"Perrie, I guess we should get started... But there is one thing I wanted to ask before we started." Bolete said, turning back to face her. She bore a confused expression, but nodded for him to continue.

"Why do you think that Saiyans are so bad? Why do _you_ hate them." He wanted to know if it were just default feelings or if everyone met a Saiyan that they just hated. That seemed unlikely since the doctor was surprised at how many there were.

"I hate the Saiyans because they destroyed our homeworld and they are now mocking us by residing happily somewhere else. They deserve what they'll get when we're through." Her tone was now harsh and cold. He was certain that the doctor had been the one to tell her all that, so that she wouldn't blankly question her hatred of the word 'Saiyan'. He had to admit, if this was some big brainwashing operation, the doctor knew what he was doing. Part of Bolete questioned if he _was_ just playing off of that and made up some false reasoning for the hatred they all shared. Much like how people make up stories to explain things they don't understand.

"...Let's get started." Perrie gave him a strange looked before smiling.

"Glady."


	11. Anger Rising

_A/N: This is just a replacement of the old chapter 11 because I noticed a lot of problems as I was going to write chapter 12. Chapter 12 will be up before the day is done, I'm so sorry for the delay. Thank you for your patience._

"Okay, we're here, now what?" Pan asked her cousins impatiently. They gave each other weary looks before turning back to her.

"I dunno, Pan, we can try looking for a switch or something. There's no way that they would just vanish, right?" Casstelle tried to reason with her cousin. Pan only seemed to grow angrier with this response.

"That is a very possible option! Grandpa can use Instant Transmission, which is practically the same thing." Casstelle said in response to the glare Pan had shot her moments before.

"But what are the chances that the old man had it too?" Fortren said in an attempt to smooth out the situation.

"How am I supposed to know? Anyone could have it, I don't know where Grandpa even got it." Pan waved them off with a huff before kneeling on the ground to get a better look at the wall's base. "Until we know something for certain, I guess Casstelle is right. Searching for something that isn't there is better than standing around and doing nothing."

Casstelle scoffed quietly at Pan's remark and started her own search at the opposite end of the alleyway. Fortren and Giru stood confused as the girls seemed to be in their own little worlds searching for something that may not even exist. Though to say it surely didn't, like Pan was convinced of, was a bit unfair. Pan, for one, certainly had no way of actually knowing. Especially since she didn't have any ideas herself.

"Giru has an idea! Giru!" The trio all looked at him in confusion, but interested in what he had to say none the less.

Giru didn't even bother saying anything else, he simply moved forward and scanned the entire area in a green, grid-like light. After a few moments, he removed the light and hovered silently. The trio was beginning to get skeptical of what he had done and if he had even accomplished anything at all when he suddenly spoke up, causing everyone to jump a little.

"Giru! There is a door! Giru!" Pan took a deep breath to recover from the scare she just had before glaring at him.

"Where is it you hunk of junk?! And why didn't you do that before?!" She snapped, waving her arms about in a wild fashion. Somehow Giru seemed like he could begin sweating at any moment, but instead answered her in a more nervous sounding voice than before.

"Giru! Giru forgot! Giru!" Without waiting on her response, he moved in and scanned the area again, but this time, he drew out a laser from his chest and began to draw a door shape. The chunk of brick, slowly fell over before crashing suddenly to the ground, causing them all to wince slightly.

"You big idiot! Don't be so loud!" Pan growled, before, taking a step into the new hole in the wall. The siblings and Giru followed cautiously behind her, though they were uncertain of what laid in wait for them within. One thing was certain, they needed to find Bolete and the others and rescue them.

They traversed through the dark corridor, uncertain where they really needed to be headed. The only light they had was the dim beam the came from Giru's eye. Dim so that they could do this without alerting anyone. Hopefully.

"Giru! Emergency, Pan!" Pan whirled around to see what the problem was, "Giru had lost Bolete's signal! Giru!"

"Well get it back!"

"Giru can't! Bolete turned tracker off! Giru!"

"That idiot! Does he not want us to find him or something?!"

"Let's just keep going, if we can find him, maybe we can find out what happened." Casstelle tried to reason with her.

"Yeah, maybe he didn't have a choice. That old man may have crushed it or something, he may be on to us."

"In that case we should hurry!" Casstelle said quickly. Pan hesitated before nodding in agreement. If there was one thing she learned from this, it's that she was never babysitting again. There was no way. As they went deeper, Pan came to a sudden stop, causing everyone to softly bump into one another.

"Damn, there's a fork in the hall." Pan looked at the trio trailing behind her and sighed.

"Maybe we should go right?" Fortren asked.

"Why right?" Pan asked, shaking her head.

"Why not? I mean it's not like we can track him anymore, right?"

"Fine, let's go, but it's probably just a big waste of time!" They trudged through the right corridor, hoping to find who they were looking for at the end. But when they got to the end, they were greeted by a solid wall of glass. Pan reached out and placed a hand on it to test it.

"What is this here for?" Pan scoffed.

"I suppose we should go the other way..." Fortren suggested awkwardly. Pan closed her eyes and bore an expression of anger before sighing loudly.

"Or we can just break it!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, that may set off an alarm or alert somebody we don't wanna fight right now." Casstelle injected.

"Giru! Pan, problem!"

Pan shot her gaze in the direction of Giru's cries only to see an identical pane of glass where they had just come from. They could see clearly on either side that it was just seemingly endless halls. So how did they managed to get trapped?

"Either we set something off already, or they know we're here." Pan growled.

"What are we supposed to do now? This is-" Before Casstelle could finish she was interrupted by the sound of Pan punching the glass wall over and over.

"It's... It's not ever cracking..." Fortren sighed.

"It will break! It has to!" Casstelle tried to sound hopeful. After what seemed like an eternity of pointless attacks, the siblings began to lose hope.

"What kind of glass is that?!" Casstelle couldn't believe that the strongest of them couldn't even make a dent in it. Before long, Pan slowed her attack. She gradually began to clench her fists together.

"This wall is coming down."


	12. Pan's Ascension

_A/N: So, thank you all for being patient and leaving all that feedback! It really motivated me to get going again so I hope you aren't too disappointed with how long it took! I am also taking suggestions for upcoming events so if I like the idea enough I'll find a way to include it! (I'll give you credit, of course!) And that's it! Enjoy!_

* * *

Pan could feel every fiber of her being tense up. She couldn't take it anymore. Everything was too much. This wall, her cousins, this situation, Bolete himself. All this anger, all her aggression, the only outlet she could see was to release it all. So that's what she was going to do. Release all her anger on this wall, all the way to get to the Tuffle children. She was going to make it, she had to make it. Giru and the siblings felt themselves take a step back, watching as sparks of electricity cascaded from her and all around her.

 _What was happening?_ She could hear herself question it, though if it was out loud or not she couldn't tell. _I've... never felt this amount of energy before._

In a flash of brilliant yellow light, Pan was consumed by the glow of it. The siblings had to cover their eyes to avoid being blinded. As they opened them, they were shocked by what they saw. It was Pan... but she was much different. Her bandana was virtually gone, the remains laid on the floor beneath her feet. Her hair... her hair was a bright yellow, spiked up from what they could only assume was her power. The energy she was producing was pulsing from her rapidly as if she wasn't in control of it. Which made them wonder, was she really in control of it?

Pan looked over herself once she gained awareness of what had happened. She let out a small chuckle, as if the situation was humorous somehow.

"I finally did it... I'm... I'm a Super Saiyan!"

All the anger she seemed to be feeling was gone in an instant and replaced with what they could only assume to be as joy. What was a Super Saiyan exactly? They had never actually seen one. Their father, Goten, never seemed to talk about it much unless he was with Trunks. As for their Uncle Gohan, he never really talked about fighting at all. And Grandpa Goku was hardly around very long to talk about anything.

With a smirk, Pan clenched her fist and punch the glass with all her strength, shattering it all over the floor. Casstelle and Fortren looked at each other nervously, unsure of how they should feel about it all. It was great that Pan was now even stronger, but the smirk led to other questions in their mind. Not to mention they were about to enter a hive of people who despised Saiyans simply for what happened hundreds of years earlier.

"Let's go. We have people to save, don't we?" Pan chirped. They were relieved for her change in mood, but worried none the less of the trouble even that might put them in. They weren't sure this whole thing was a good idea in the first place.

"Giru! Pan acting weird! Giru!"

"Let's just hope this all works... because Bolete is waiting on us to save him." Fortren sighed as they marched their way down the corridor once more.

* * *

Bolete was struggling to keep up his lie with Perrie. She seemed insistent about a way to make things work much faster, but that was the opposite of what he was trying to do. He wanted to take his time. To give _them_ time. If they could make it before they were done, maybe that was a sign that he should go with them and be 'rescued'. Though, once they got down here, he didn't think it would be very simple to escape. Especially with him. Most likely they would try and track them down and retrieve him again. Unless of course they branded him a traitor. There were many things to consider in all this, which made it particularly hard to decide if he should leave or stay.

"Do you guys have any spare parts that we can have? We're missing a tube." Said another Tuffle child as they approached. Bolete and Perrie looked at them until she finally spoke up.

"Ah, no. But Junker, this is Bolete! He's the newest member of our family." Perrie introduced Bolete. He wasn't sure that he wanted to know this other person. He wasn't even certain he wanted to be here yet.

"Nice to meet you, Junker." Bolete said to them awkwardly. Was Junker really their name?

"Thanks. I mostly get parts and distribute them to the others while they work. Today we were working on something big so they asked me to help. For some reason all the tubing is gone... Thanks, I'll ask over at the next group." Junker said before wandering away.

"If you didn't figure it out, Junker is actually a nickname." Perrie said, watching after them as they walked away. "They had another name, but once we started calling them Junker, it just kinda stuck. They came up with it actually." And with that came a small laugh. Just how long had they all been together that they all called each other nicknames and knew things about each other. Bolete had friends, sure, but he never really thought about getting to _know_ them. They were kids he talked to and interacted with, but he never hung out with them or asked them about their lives outside of school. He just wasn't that type of guy. But... for some reason, he suddenly wanted to know all of these kids. Kids like him, kids who feel what he does, think what he does. Understands what he's going through. He wanted to be a _family_ with them.

As he finished his thought, he was interrupted but the sound of a mechanical voice. Looking over, he saw Perrie messing with the wiring they had been both working on earlier.

"Warning, high power level approaching. Warning, high power level approaching, 500 feet." the voice repeated over and over again. The source, Bolete couldn't tell, but he had a feeling he knew exactly who the alert was talking about.

"We need to get to cover, come on! We have to alert the doctor!" Perrie grabbed onto Bolete's hand and began pulling him towards a door of some sort. What was going to happen? His reality was coming crashing down onto him. He couldn't have a happy life here, Pan and the others... they wanted to help them, but they didn't understand. Maybe he could help them.


End file.
